Tears in the Night
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Sometimes, Abby still cried. NO spoilers for the last two episodes since I haven't yet seen them .


_Author's Note: Before the HI finale airs, I had to write at least one future Abby/Jimmy fic before the finale *possibly* (and I hope not) renders any possibility of such a future null and void. So here is my very short Abby/Jimmy fic. And PLEASE do not leave any info about the finale in your review if you do review (and please do! Reviews are nice) and have already viewed the finale. It would be much appreciated, thank you._

**_Tears in the Night_**

Sometimes, at night, Abby Mills still cried.

Cried for the friends she had lost, cried for the mother and father taken from her.

In those midnight waking hours, she could see their eyes, blank as life left them. She could see their blood, splattered, their bodies, limp.

It hurt too much not to cry.

But at least she wasn't alone. For every time those tears started to slide down her cheeks, two strong arms would wrap around her, holding her close, letting her cry as much as she needed to. He rarely spoke as they lay there together, in her studio apartment, her cat Andy sleeping at the foot of her bed. Her own words came out as muffled sobs, unintelligible to most but she had a feeling he understood.

The most she cried was when they visited the island, his hand firmly holding hers. As one, they would step from the dock onto the land, the sick feeling that always came returning.

"You don't have to go," Shea had said to her once, while Abby had been having lunch with her and Madison. "I think everyone would understand. Even Jimmy."

It was true; Jimmy would understand, but he never once suggested that they not make the trip twice a year, to stand on the graves of their friends and her family.

Jimmy was a comfort to her heart, as he held her in embrace those two times a year, not only because of his presence but also because of her father's last words, urging her to be happy with him.

Well, she was.

Because for every dropped tear there were also many laughs.

In spite of all they had been through, they still laughed. If they didn't do that, they surely would have lost their minds.

On the third anniversary of Wakefield's second massacre, Abby and Jimmy lay entangled on one of the Candlewick's beds, only one of them sleeping. Watching his chest rise and fall, Abby couldn't help but smile. One of her fingers traced his jaw line.

"Umm…" A single eye opened, as his sleep was interrupted by her gentle touch. "Everything okay?"

"Yes…" Despite her effort, the yes came out sounding choked. His only response was to stroke her hair. "I'm glad…you and I both made it through…everything, Jimmy."

"I know." Pulling her closer, he nestled his face in her mass of dark hair. "I thank God every day for that, Abby. For you."

Moving back, she gazed into his eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be okay. I know you Abby. You're a survivor."

She chuckled at his words, knowing in her heart that they weren't exactly true. Watching so many people die, two of those being a mother and father, it couldn't be expected that many a person would retain any semblance of sanity. It seemed that Jimmy held her together. "You…help me to keep going."

His eyes looked dark in the almost lightless room. Not even the moon was shining that night. "You help me to keep going too Abby."

At his hushed tone, Abby leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. "Then I guess we're stuck with each other."

Smiling, he tightened his hold around her waist. "I guess so." And then he surprised her. One lone tear rolled down his cheek. Never in their many years together had she seen him cry. In that moment, as he wiped that tear away, Abby realized that he had held back for her sake.

"Jimmy… I want you to…to be able to cry, if you need to." It seemed her words were enough for soon he was sobbing on her shoulder. After a long time, he quieted and fell asleep. It wasn't along until she joined him in the land of slumber.

The next morning, Abby awoke to an empty bed. Rolling out, she dressed then went in search of her dearest Jimmy.

He was standing in the lobby, back to her. She joined him, walking quickly across the room and slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Abby, I love you."

"I know," she responded, squeezing him tighter. "I love you too."

For a moment he was silent, then, quietly, he said, "Let's get married."

Shea had often asked Abby when Jimmy would propose but Abby had never been able to answer. Somehow Jimmy had always been able to perceive that it wasn't the right time. But, in the same fashion, he had easily concluded that it _was_ the right time, at last.

So she gave the only answer that was required. "Yes, let's."


End file.
